Because of one incorrect answer,
by 79snowbell
Summary: A student learns a lesson when Starlight Glimmer comes to their school as their class substitute. My first short story.


div id="chapter_container" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;""...and what does that give you?" my math teacher, Miss Wheatly asked as I punched the numbers on my graphing calculator, as I pressed the enter, I was given a large decimal and simplified it to "seven point zero!" I call out./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;"Just as she was about to write it down, Miss Wheatly paused and looked unsure about the decimal I gave her./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;"I was about to tell her my reasonings until a boy who sat a little ways away from my table answered "seven point one!"/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;"I could have sworn my mouth was agape as my teacher wrote down the decimal he gave her, and everyone else wrote it down automatically, so I decided to be a rebel and put 'seven' on there./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;"It felt obvious that everyone was forgetting how to round up a little, because when I got my first math homework of the school year, my dad thought that I forgot how to round and explained " if its four or lower, don't round it, just use the first decimal!". I might have panicked a bit when he said that./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;"Well thank you for that stressful mini lesson, dad!/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;"As much as I want to tell Miss Wheatly that she rounded the numbers wrong, I didn't want her to feel like she wasted those years at university for nothing./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;"the bell rang to sound the end of the day which brought me some joy as I packed my things into my backpack and started to set off to retrieve a few things at my locker, until I heard Miss Wheatly clear her throat as she announced to the students in the classroom./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;""I won't be here tomorrow, so you will be working on the questions in your booklet with the substitute."/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;"'great', I thought to myself as I gathered my homework and started heading towards the bus that would take me home, cause then I will catch up on a certain show./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;" /p  
hr style="margin: 12px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; color: #dddddd; border: 0px; background-color: #dddddd;" /  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;"strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"The next day/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;"I had a strange feeling this morning, and when I entered the school building, I regretted waking up so early./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;"My morning class was a few doors down the hallway and not far from my locker./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;"As soon as I reach my locker, I noticed that there was a schedule written on the billboard nearby and that a few other students were looking at it./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;"Curiosity took over as I approached the small crowd to see the schedule for today, but as I came closer, I heard some remarks from the other kids,/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;"" Its a free day today? Awesome!"/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;""Yeah, but I feel bad for em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"those kids/em in em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"that class/em."/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;"Finally reaching the billboard, I read that everyone got a free day except for one grade, strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"my class!/strong/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;"My eyes widened as I saw that there was more, and my jaw dropped open when I read that we were supposed to stay in our homeroom with our substitute./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;"I started to somewhat trust the strange feeling as I did the walk of shame to my home room./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;"As soon as I walked in and seated myself at a table, I looked up to the front of the classroom to see our teacher sitting in the computer chair, and the first thought in my head was how weird she looked./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;"Her hair was purple with some light green streaks, and I was surprised at how natural it looked. I also noticed that her eyes seemed to be blue and purple, maybe she's wearing contact lenses?/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;"When the rest of my classmates came and sat at the tables, the sub gave us each a strange look, but seemed to shake it off as she took a deep breath./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;""Hello everypo- everyone! I am Miss Glimmer...stone! I will be your teacher for today while Miss Wheatly's away, and we'll do so many things today!" Her name reminded me of something, like maybe the fact that I love a cartoon show with talking ponies and that she was probably going to consider us as horses./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;"I decided to take my iPhone out, put on my earphones and listen to a style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit; color: #507e2c; cursor: pointer;" href=" watch?v=wnPSfYiSX6k" rel="nofollow"my favorite remix/a./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;"I was about fifteen minutes into the song when I noticed the teacher standing in front of me, giving off a mean glare./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;"There was also messy writing on the board that said...equality?!/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;"Okay, this day is getting really weird right now! I paused the song and took out one of the ear buds, raising an eyebrow at her. "what?"/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;"She huffed then replied "I was asking everyone to tell me what they like about everyone and what they dislike about everypony!" Wow, she actually let the word slip./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;""Hm, one thing I dislike about everybody is that, although I am not much of a math nerd, everyone is forgetting how to round!" most of the people in the room gave a look as to say 'my life has been a lie this whole time?!'/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;""One thing I like about everybody here is that..." I looked around the room, and suddenly, everything made sense!/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;""Its alright to make a calculated error, because everyone is different and unique in their own way. We all make mistakes, but at least we have friends that accept us for who we are, not what or who we should be."/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;"Although it was a small cheesy speech, It made my classmates look to their friends with warm smiles. but the only one who wasn't motivated was Miss Glimmerstone./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;"she turned to face everyone and practically shouted "no! Everyone gets along when their equal! Equality is key to having harmony!"/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;"Everyone was looking at her as if she were a mad person that needed to go to a madhouse. But I realised that the line she said was from a certain show I watch./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;"" Your name isn't really Miss Glimmerstone...is it Starlight?" Her eyes widened when I said her first name, she literally looked speechless./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;""Wh-what?! How do you even know my name?! How is it possible that you... whatever your called, knows who I am?!" every one was looking at me, some suspicious, and some with curiosity./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;"I huffed as the screen on my phone turned on and raised the device to her face "Read it and weep, then go back to Equestria (however you got here in the first place)."/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;"her nostrils seemed to flare in anger, but she managed to get out of the classroom and out of the building./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;"everyone was wide eyed when Starlight Glimmer left. there was a moment of silence until someone broke it by asking "what now?"/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;""...Free time for the rest of the day!" lots of people cheered as they left the class, but one person stayed behind and confronted me./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;""So... uh, how did you..."/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;""...just be glad you have an expert like me." I gave a small smile before leaving./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;"'I just hope another character comes to our world like Starlight did' I thought to myself as I put my ear buds back in and pressed play to resume where I left off./p  
/div  
div class="authors-note" style="margin: 30px 0px 0px; padding: 16px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 1px solid #dddddd; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #555555; border-radius: 3px; line-height: 1.7em; text-align: justify; background: #eeeeee;"strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Author's Note:/strong  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;" /p  
blockquote style="margin-top: 10px; margin-right: 0px; margin-bottom: 10px; padding: 20px; box-sizing: border-box; border-top-style: none; border-right-style: none; border-bottom-style: none; border-left-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2); font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit; border-radius: 0px; background: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392);"My eyes widened as I saw that there was more, and my jaw dropped open when I read that we were supposed to stay in our homeroom with our substitute./blockquote  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;""oh My Waffles!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;"- my sibling while I'm away from my laptop on a school night./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;" /p  
blockquote style="margin-top: 10px; margin-right: 0px; margin-bottom: 10px; padding: 20px; box-sizing: border-box; border-top-style: none; border-right-style: none; border-bottom-style: none; border-left-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2); font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit; border-radius: 0px; background: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392);"lots of people cheered as they left the class, but one person stayed behind and confronted me./blockquote  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;""hey, I was wondering if you're free on Saturday because I'm hoping we could hang out some time?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;""yes!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;"both kiss and fireworks appear!/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;"and they all lived happily ever after!/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit;"I know you guys are expecting MOTO, but this one popped into my head yesterday at school, plus this is my first short story!/p  
/div 


End file.
